pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Argentina
Argentina ( Spanish : Argentina), officially the Argentine Republic (Spanish: República Argentina), is a Spanish-speaking country in southern South America , between the Andes and the southern Atlantic Ocean . It borders Uruguay , Brazil , Paraguay , Bolivia and Chile . The country has 42,192,494 inhabitants (2012). Argentina has a total area of 2.7804 million square kilometers, it is thus the eighth country in the world by area and the largest of the Spanish-speaking countries. The name of the country is derived from the Latin word argentum ( silver ), a precious metal that played an important role in the rise of European colonialism . Argentina has been independent since 1816 , before that it was a period of three centuries of Spanish colony . Buenos Aires , the capital, with about 3 million inhabitants also the largest city in the country, and the metropolitan area of Gran Buenos Aires is the second largest in South America. Argentina also claims the archipelagos of the Falkland Islands and South Georgia and the South Sandwich Islands , both of which are under the authority of the United Kingdom , and a part of Antarctica . Content * 1 History * 2 Geography ** 2.1 Physical Geography ** 2.2 Climate ** 2.3 Cities ** 2.4 Nature * 3 Demographics ** 3.1 Language ** 3.2 Religion * 4 Culture ** 4.1 Literature ** 4.2 Visual arts ** 4.3 Architecture ** 4.4 Film and Theatre ** 4.5 Cultural heritage ** 4.6 Natural heritage * 5 Economics ** 5.1 Argentine economic crisis * 6 Politics ** 6.1 State Structure ** 6.2 Administrative divisions * 7 Traffic History In the early 16th century the first Europeans arrived in the region. They sought in fact a passage from the Atlantic to the Pacific. Among them we can find Ferdinand Magellan and Pedro de Mendoza . The latter built the settlement Nuestra Señora del Buen Aire ", the current Buenos Aires around 1536. Also in the northwest of the country, where they found good agricultural land, the Spanish built that from the Viceroyalty of Bolivia were several settlements: Mendoza , Tucumán , Cordoba andSalta . Horses were bred livestock was kept for meat, sugar, tobacco and vegetables were grown. The area flourished in the 17th and 18th centuries because of the trade with the Viceroyalty of Peru , and Buenos Aires was only a secondary port. Since only change came in 1776, when Buenos Aires became the administrative center of the new Vice kingdom " Río de la Plata , an area that the current Argentina, Uruguay, Paraguay and covered a part of Bolivia. In 1816 Argentina became independent from Spain , after a brief battle with the Spanish invaders, led by José de San Martín . The latter is considered by the Argentines still a hero. In the first years of this young nation arose several conflicts between centralists and federalists, until 1853 , when a new constitution was adopted. In 1865, Argentina had that barely had an army, cope with the land hunger of Paraguay (see: Paraguayan War ). In a bloody war, which lasted until 1870, managed to defeat the Argentines with their Brazilian and Uruguayan allies Paraguay. However, a large part of the soldiers consisted of former black slaves who were obliged to go to war.When the war ended was also nearly wiped out the entire black population of Argentina. In the second half of the 19th century, Buenos Aires flourished period, helped by the arrival of thousands of migrants. New technologies (freezing meat, railways) boosted agriculture and livestock. New areas such as Patagonia were conquered.Immigrants from England and Wales began sheep farming on large estancias. Argentina became the second after the United States 'Promised Land' of America.Between 1880 and 1920, Argentina was one of the richest countries in the world. After a brief revival around the Second World War the country finally fell back. Then Argentina was characterized by recurrent political conflict between conservatives and liberals and between civilians and soldiers . After the Second World Warcame the populist Peronism , which put the relationship on edge. Until 1983 increasingly bloody military were acting junta 's interspersed with authoritarian democraticgovernments, which led to increasing economic problems, corruption, general distaste for politics and the defeat in the Falklands War . The defeat against Britain meant a loss of face that the junta would not come to the top. After this four free elections made it clear that democracy in Argentina was taking the floor. The late 80s the government started a new economic policy, which led to high growth rates in the years 90. In 2001 , however, the economy collapsed completely. 4 The linkage of the peso to the dollar proved untenable, so the coin suddenly huge in decreased value. Furious Argentines gathered for the banks, however, were forced by the government to freeze the savings balances. This led to social and political instability. In subsequent years, during the reign of President Néstor Kirchner (2003-2007) came to this economic crisis gradually to an end. Kirchner was succeeded in 2007 by his wife, Cristina Fernández de Kirchner . Geography Physical Geography Argentina can be divided roughly into three parts: the fertile plains of the pampas 's in the northern half of the country, the source of Argentina's agricultural wealth; the slightly hilly plateau of Patagonia in the southern half down to Tierra del Fuego , and the rocky Andes Mountains along the western border with Chile , with theAconcagua the highest point (6960 m.). Major rivers include the Paraguay , the Bermejo , the Colorado , the Uruguay and the largest river, the Paraná . The last two come together in the Río de la Plata before they enter the Atlantic lead. Climate Predominantly temperate , dry in the west, subtropical in the north, cold and bleak to sub-Antarctic in the south. Cities The ten largest cities in Argentina (including partido s) were, according to the 2001 census: Nature There are 31 national parks in Argentina, including the parks Los Glaciares , Tierra del Fuego , Nahuel Huapi , Iguazú , Ischigualasto and Talampaya . Demographics At the end of the 19th and early 20th century, many immigrants from various European countries. The Argentine population is a mix of national and ethnic groups, with the descendants of Italian and Spanish immigrants predominate. This Argentina has a western culture . In addition, live mainly in urban areas about half a million descendants of immigrants from Syria , Lebanon and other countries in the Middle East . The original population, about 700,000 people, live mainly in the north, northwest and south. Massive immigration from China, Korea and Japan, however, has also ensured that Buenos Aires after Vancouver and São Paulo has the largest Asian population of the Americas. Language The only official language is Spanish , although the immigrants have partly retained their own language. The main indigenous languages are Guarani , spoken in the northeast, and the Quechua , spoken in the northwest. Religion Most Argentines are Roman Catholic. More than 90 percent of the population calls itself Catholic, although only 20 percent of them attend church regularly goes. Spanish settlers brought Catholicism to South America, where it has long been a significant factor. As presidential candidates had until recently Catholic. In 1994, the article was certain that governors Catholic had been deleted. Culture Argentine culture has been heavily influenced by European culture. Buenos Aires, the cultural capital of Argentina, is largely characterized by the preferences of people of European descent, and of conscious imitation of European styles in architecture. The other major influence on the culture of the gauchos and their traditional country lifestyle of self-reliance. Finally, there are the indigenous American traditions (like yerba mate infusion ) that are included in the general cultural environment. Literature From top left: Julio Cortázar ,Victoria Ocampo , Jorge Luis Borgesand Adolfo Bioy Casares Argentina has a rich literary history, and one of the most active publishing industries in the region. Argentine writers take a prominent place in the Latin American literature since the 1850s, the battle between the feds and the Unionists, the tone for Argentine literature of the time set. The ideological divide between gaucho epic Martín Fierro by José Hernández , and Facundo by Domingo Faustino Sarmiento is a good example. Hernández, a federalistis, was against the centralizing, modernizing and European trends. Sarmiento wrote in support of immigration as the only way to save Argentina from becoming subject to the rules of a small number of dictatorial caudillo families, arguing that such immigrants would make Argentina more modern and open to Western European influences and therefore a more prosperous society. 9 Argentine literature of that period was particularly nationalistic. It was followed by the modernist movement, which emerged in France in the late 19th century. This period in turn was followed by the avant-garde with Ricardo Güiraldes as an important reference. Jorge Luis Borges is the most acclaimed writer of Argentina, found new ways of looking at the modern world in metaphor and philosophical debate and his influence has writers extended to all over the world. Borges is most famous for his work in short stories such as Ficciones and El Aleph . Argentine literature is the basis of the literary work produced in Argentina. Some of the most important writers, poets and intellectuals of the country: Juan Bautista Alberdi ,Roberto Arlt , Enrique Banchs , Adolfo Bioy Casares , Jorge Luis Borges , Silvina Bullrich , Eugenio Cambaceres , Julio Cortázar , Esteban Echeverría , Leopoldo Lugones ,Eduardo Mallea , Ezequiel Martínez Estrada , Tomás Eloy Martínez , Victoria Ocampo , Manuel Puig , Ernesto Sabato , Osvaldo Soriano , Alfonsina Storni and María Elena Walsh . The name of the country itself is, moreover, from a Latinism which first appeared in a literary source, epic poem La Argentina from Martin del Barco Centenera from 1602. This zompositie has 10,000 verses and describes the landscape and the conquest of the territory . The word was reintroduced in Argentina manuscrita, a prose chronicle of Ruy Diaz de Guzmán6 . Argentine literature began around 1550 with the work of Matías Rojas Oquendo and Pedro González de Prado (from Santiago del Estero , the first major metropolitan area in Argentina) who wrote prose and poetry.They were also inspired by the indigenous oral poetry -particularly said Carlos Abregu Virreyra by the Lules, juries, diaguitas and tonocotés. A symbiosis occurs between the indigenous and Spanish traditions, creating a separate literature, geographically limited (well into the 18th century) to the Argentine north and central regions, the province of Córdoba in the center. This is partly due to the establishment of the National University of Córdoba . Two names stand out this time forward Gaspar Juarez Baviano and Antonio de la Paz y Figueroa , also known as "Beata Antula". With the coming of the economic prosperity of the ports, the cultural axis shifted gradually to the east. During the 17th century, the Argentine baroque poor compared with that of Europe and other parts of the New World. The only notable poet of this period was Fray José Luis de Tejeda , who Coronas Liricas and El Peregrino the Babilonia wrote. Visual arts Benito Quinquela Martín One of the most influential Argentine figures in fine arts was Xul Solar , whose surrealist made using both watercolor as unorthodox painting techniques. He also invented two imaginary languages from. The works of Cándido López and Florencio Molina Campos (naive art), Ernesto de la Carcova and Eduardo Sivori ( realism ), Fernando Fader ( impressionism ), Pío Collivadino and Cesáreo Bernaldo de Quirós ( post impressionism ), Emilio Pettoruti ( cubism ), Antonio Berni ( neo-figurative ), Gyula Košice ( constructivism ), Eduardo Mac Entyre (Generative art ), Guillermo Kuitca ( abstract ), and Roberto Aizenberg ( Surrealism ) are a few of the best-known Argentine painters . Others include Benito Quinquela Martín , a typical 'port' painter for whom the working class and immigrant neighborhood of La Boca in particular, was excellent. A similar environment inspired Adolfo Bellocq , whose lithographs have been influential since the 1920s Atmospheric monuments of the realist sculptors Erminio Blotta , Lola Mora and Rogelio Yrurtia were part of the national landscape. Today, Lucio Fontana and León Ferrari acclaimed sculptors and conceptual artists . Ciruelo is a world-famous fantasy artist and sculptor, and Marta Minujin is an innovative conceptual artist . "Modern Painters" Argentina are a difficult group to define. They developed a more constructivist instead of a figurative style, but this is not completely abstract. Artists of this group include Julio Barragán , Luis Seoane , Torrallardona Carlos , Luis Aquino , Atilio Malinverno and Alfredo Gramajo Gutierrez . Juan del Prete (later the creator of the Futukubisme , a mixture of Cubism and Futurism) came out of the abstract art movement in Argentina, which developed in the 1940s from the concrete art. Tomás Maldonado is one of the most famous abstract artists. The MADI Art Movement began in Argentina in 1946. One source claims that MADI was founded as a protest against the government's control over the art Juan Peron . while another source says that MADI not necessarily an answer to that oppression. The movement spread to Europe and later the United States. The movement subsequently spreads out to Europe and the United States. He is considered the only artistic movement that was founded in Buenos Aires, which has a large international influence. The movement was founded by Gyula Kosice and Carmelo Arden Quin, and knows more artists like Rhod Rothfuss, Martin Błaszko, Waldo Longo and Diyi avenue. Architecture European style in the architecture of Argentina Argentine Bon Marché, the inside ofPacific Gallery Catalinas Norte , commercial office Numerous Argentine architects have enriched their country's cityscapes and, in recent decades throughout the world. Juan Antonio Buschiazzo helped popularize the Beaux-Arts architecture and Francisco Gianotti combined Art Nouveau with Italian styles . Each type added more flair to Argentine cities during the early 20th century. Francisco Salamone and Viktor Sulĉiĉ left a Art Deco legacy, andAlejandro Bustillo created a rich core of rationalist architecture . Clorindo Testa introduced locally the brutalism and futuristic ic creations of Cesar Pelli and Patricio Pouchulus graced world cities. In particular, the retro Pelli in 1980 to the glory of the Art Deco of the 1920s, made him one of the most prestigious architects of the world. The simplicity of the Rioplatense baroque is clearly appreciated in Buenos Aires in the works of Italian architects such as André Blanquiand Antonio Masella in the churches of San Ignacio , Nuestra Señora del Pilar , the Cathedral of Buenos Aires and the Cabildo . Italian and French influences increased after the war of independence in the early 19th century, though the academic style persisted until the first decades of the 20th century. Attempts at renovation took place during the second half of the 19th century and the beginning of the 20th when the European tendencies penetrated into the country. These can be found in many important buildings in Buenos Aires, such as the Church of Santa Felicitam Ernesto Bunge , the central post office and the Palace of Justice, by Norbert Maillart and the National Congress and the Colon Opera House of Vittorio Meano . The architecture of the second half of the 20th century was the adaptations of French neoclassical architecture follow, such as the headquarters of the National Bank of Argentina and the NH Gran Hotel Provincial , built by Alejandro Bustillo , and the Museo de Arte Hispano Fernández Blanco of Martín noel . After the early 1930s, however, the influence of the rationalist architecture of Le Corbusier dominant in the local architects, includingAlberto Prebisch and Amancio Williams stand out. After 1950 the building begins skyscrapers spread in Buenos Aires, although finding a new generation began with the rejection of this "brutality" and tried its own architectural identity. This search for identity is reflected in the headquarters of the Banco de Londres y América del Sur completed in 1967 by Clorindo Testa with Diego Peralta Ramos , Alfredo Agostini and Santiago Sánchez Elijah . In the following decades, the new generations of architects, as always took the European avant-garde styles and new techniques on. Since the late 20th century Argentine architects prominent become the design of the major real estate projects in the country, such as the Le Parc Tower and Torre Aqualinawritten by Mario Roberto Álvarez and Torre Fortabat of Sanchez Elia , as well as the entire world, particularly the Norwest Center and the Petronas Towers of Cesar Pelli . Film and Theatre Teatro Colón is regarded as one of the five best concert halls in the world. The Argentine film industry makes about 80 films a year. The world premiere for animation was and was released in Argentina, by cartoonist Quirino Cristiani in 1917 and 1918. Since the eighties have Argentine films gained recognition worldwide. Examples include The Official Story ( Oscar for best foreign film in 1986), Hombre Mirando al Sudeste , Un lugar en el mundo , Nueve Reinas , El hijo de la novia , The Motorcycle Diaries, iLUMiNADOS por el fuego and El secreto de sus ojos (winner of the Academy Award for Best Foreign Language Film in 2009. A new generation of Argentine directors has received worldwide attention from critics. The Argentine composers Luis Enrique Bacalov and Gustavo Santaolalla have been honored with the Academy Award for best original film music . Lalo Schifrin has numerous Grammys received and is best known for Theme from Mission: Impossible . Buenos Aires is one of the great capitals of theater. The Teatro Colón is a national landmark for opera and classical performances; the acoustics are considered the best in the world. With its theater scene of national and international caliber is Corrientes Avenue is synonymous with art. It is seen as 'the street that never sleeps' and sometimes referred to as the Broadway of Buenos Aires. The Teatro General San Martín is one of the most prestigious along Corrientes Avenue and the Teatro Nacional Cervantesfunctions as the theater with the national stage of Argentina. The Teatro Argentino de La Plata , Teatro El Círculo in Rosario , Teatro Independencia Mendoza and Libertador Theatre in Cordoba are also prominent. Griselda Gambaro , Copi , Roberto Cossa , Marco Denevi , Carlos Gorostiza , and Alberto Vaccarezza are a few of the more prominent Argentine playwrights. Julio Bocca ,Jorge Donn , José Neglia and Norma Fontenla are some of the great ballet dancers of the modern era. Cultural heritage * Jesuit reduction (partly in Brazil ) * San Ignacio Mini , Santa Ana , Nuestra Señora de Loreto , Santa Maria Mayor , Sao Miguel das Missoes * Cueva de las Manos * Jesuit Block and Estancias of Córdoba * Quebrada de Humahuaca Natural heritage * Valdés -schiereiland * Los Glaciares National Park * Iguazu National Park Economy Argentina benefits from a generous amount of natural resources , a highly literate population, the export -oriented agricultural sector and diversified industries. From the end of the 80s of the 20th century, however, the international debt were high. If the government needed money, she pressed just new pesos at, something these days off still occasionally done. Therefore shot the inflation steeply up to 200% and plunged into production because of mismanagement and corruption. The last two years the prices of almost all products up to 40% have gone up while wages have remained at the same level. To tackle the economic crisis, the government decided to put in the way to free trade , deregulation and privatization . In 1991 took place a radical monetary reform, which the peso covenant to the US dollar and the money growth limited to the growth of the national reserves. Argentine economic crisis Argentina knew the late 90s of the 20th century inflation of 3,000 percent. Initially, the reforms were successful. Inflation has declined and the gross national product rose. But successive economic crises in Mexico , Asia , Russia and Brazil led to an even greater economic crisis from 1999 . The government resorted to tax increases and spending cuts to reduce the budget deficit , however, that had risen to 2.5% of GDP in 1999. Domestic and international investors continued to doubt whether the government could repay the debt and the fixed exchange rate between the peso and could maintain dollar. In 2001 the situation deteriorated further due to the growth in the number of bonds , massive withdrawals from banks and a further fall in consumer and business confidence.Attempts by the government to achieve a balanced budget in order to stabilize the banking system and restore economic growth proved insufficient to pay off. The newly elected President Eduardo Duhalde knew of the International Monetary Fund to obtain a loan of 20 billion dollars, but further measures seemed to stay out. In January 2002, the peso was disconnected from the dollar. This chaos created by the mandatory conversion of all dollar assets and contracts in pesos. Politics State Structure The Argentine parliament building in Buenos Aires Provinces of Argentina The Argentine Constitution of 1853 (revised in 1994) imposes a separation of powers between the executive, legislative and judiciary, both at national and provincial level. The President and Vice President are directly elected for four years. Both may only serve two consecutive terms, but after an interval of at least one term they may be a candidate for a third term. The president appoints the ministers . The constitution gives him considerable power in his dual role of head of state and head of government . He has the ability to include "mandatory and necessary" situations to issue presidential decrees and a veto on to speak out parts. The current head of stateannex of government is Cristina Fernández de Kirchner , wife of Néstor Kirchner , the former head of state. Cristina Kirchner was on December 10th 2007 by her husband as president sworn into the parliament building in Buenos Aires. The Argentine parliament (National Congress / Congreso Nacional ) consists of the Senate ( Senado ) with 72 seats and a Chamber of Deputies ( Cámara de Diputados) with 257 seats. Since 2001 the senators are directly elected, with each province, including the Federal Capital, represented by three senators. Senators have a term of six years, representatives of four years. Every two years, elections are held for a third of the senate and the half of the delegates seats. Both chambers are elected byproportional representation . Administrative divisions Argentina can be divided into six regions : * Pampas * Mesopotamia * Chaco * Northwest Argentina * Cuyo * Patagonia The country is divided into 23 provinces (Spanish: provincias , singular: provincia ) and one federal district (Spanish: Distrito Federal ), where the capital is. These provinces are subdivided into departments , except the province of Buenos Aires , which is divided into partidos . Traffic Buenos Aires has an international airport . The national airline is Aerolíneas Argentinas , which together with its subsidiary Austral maintains a fairly extensive domestic air network. In addition, LAN conducts foreign flights. The network of passenger trains is limited to a distance of 400 km from Buenos Aires with some suckers to further destinations. With a few exceptions, all connections go through the capital. There are several tourist routes. The vrachttreinennet is more extensive. Across the country there is a well-functioning network of buses. Category:Country Category:Argentina